This invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing device which uses a magneto-optical disc as a recording medium, and particularly to a magneto-optical disc recording and/or reproducing device which enables miniaturization by realizing effective use of the space and realizes simplification of the mechanism.
As a magneto-optical disc recording/reproducing device which uses a magneto-optical disc as a recording medium, a device constituted as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 is conventionally used. In this recording/reproducing device, a rotational driving section 103 for rotationally driving a magneto-optical disc is provided substantially in a center portion of a flat plate-like base 102 arranged inside a device body 101, as shown in FIG. 1. In a portion of the base 102 which extends to one lateral edge from the portion where the rotational driving section 103 is provided, an optical pickup 104 is arranged so as to move away from the rotational driving section 103.
A head attachment arm 105 is arranged on the upper side of a holder provided on the base 102. A magnetic head 106 is attached at the distal end of the head attachment arm 105. The head attachment arm 105 is connected with the optical pickup 104 via a connection member 107 so as to move synchronously with the movement of the optical pickup 104.
On the surface of the side of the base 102 where the holder is provided, an ejection lever 108 for ejecting a disc cartridge held by the holder is provided. The ejection lever 108 is provided at a position on the opposite side to the portion where the optical pickup 104 is provided, with the rotational driving section 103 provided between them, as shown in FIG. 1.
In the recording/reproducing device shown in FIG. 1, a battery housing section 110 for housing a battery 109 is provided inside the device body 101. The battery housing section 110 is provided on the back side of the base 102 where the ejection lever 108 is arranged.
Meanwhile, if miniaturization of the magneto-optical disc recording/reproducing device is to be realized, the housing position of the battery 109 must be considered. For example, for realizing the miniaturization of the recording/reproducing device, it may be considered to arrange the battery housing section 110 at a position facing the optical pickup 104 so that the rotational driving section 103 provided between them, as shown in FIG. 3. If the battery housing section 110 is arranged in this manner, the ejection lever 108 used in the device shown in FIG. 1 cannot be arranged.
Thus, it may be considered to provide the ejection lever 108 on the side where the optical pickup 104 is arranged. If the ejection lever 108 is arranged in this manner, there is a risk that the ejection lever 108 may interfere with the connection member 107. To avoid this interference, the connection member 107 must be allowed to escape toward the rear side of the base 102 and the device itself is increased in size for that space.
In the recording/reproducing device using a magneto-optical disc as a recording medium, the optical pickup and the magnetic head are arranged so that the magneto-optical disc is provided between them. The magnetic head is arranged to be in contact with or close to the surface of the magneto-optical disc that is opposite to the surface irradiated with a light beam emitted from the optical pickup.
The magnetic head used in the magneto-optical disc recording/reproducing device is moved to a position in contact with or close to the magneto-optical disc only at the time of recording, and is moved to a position away from the magneto-optical disc at the time of reproduction. This is to prevent the magnetic head and the magneto-optical disc from constantly contacting each other so as to protect the magnetic head and the magneto-optical disc.
Thus, in the magneto-optical disc recording/reproducing device, a head lift mechanism as shown in FIG. 4 is provided for moving the magnetic head toward and away from the magneto-optical disc.
The magneto-optical disc recording/reproducing device having the head lift mechanism will now be described. This device has a holder 123 which holds a disc cartridge constituted by a rectangular cartridge body with a magneto-optical disc 121 housed therein and which is arranged movably between a first position for loading the disc cartridge at a disc loading position formed on a base 122 and a second position for carrying out loading and release of the disc cartridge, as shown in FIG. 4.
A magnetic head unit 125 moving toward and away from the magneto-optical disc 121 housed in the disc cartridge is connected to an optical pickup, not shown, via a connection member 126, and is supported to be movable synchronously with the optical pickup in the direction of an arrow X in FIG. 4, which is the radial direction of the magneto-optical disc 121. The magnetic head unit 125 has ahead support arm 128 supporting a magnetic head 127 at the distal end, and an arm support plate 129 for regulating excessive displacement of the head support arm 128. The head support arm 128 is formed by punching out an elastic thin metal plate such as phosphor bronze. A distal end portion 129a bent into an L-shape, of the arm support plate 129, supports the lower surface on the distal end side of the head support arm 128, and the proximal end portions of the arm support plate 129 and the head support arm 128 are fixed and supported on a U-shaped upper end portion of the connection member 126.
The magnetic head 127 is raised and lowered by a head shift plate 130. The head shift plate 130 is formed in a substantially rectangular plate shape and has its rear end portion supported in a vertically rotatable manner near a rear end portion of an aperture 123a provided in the holder 123. On the head shift plate 130, a driven piece 131 protruding from one lateral edge of the head shift plate 130 and a spring abutment piece 132 protruding the other lateral edge are provided. The head shift plate 130 is pressured and supported downward on the side of the holder 123 by a return spring 133. The return spring 133 has its one end fixed to the top plate of the holder 123 and its other end pressures the spring abutment piece 132 of the head shift plate 130 from above, thus biasing the head shift plate 130 downward. The driven piece 131 of the head shift plate 130 is located above a cam piece 136 of a head lift lever 135 which is rotatably supported to the top plate of the holder 123. The cam piece 136 has a lowering portion formed at the rear end and a rising portion formed at the front end, and the lowering portion and the rising portion are connected by a sloped portion.
FIG. 4 shows the state where the driven piece 131 is set on the lowering portion of the cam piece 136 in the magneto-optical disc recording/reproducing device. In the state shown in FIG. 4, the head shift plate 130 is rotated downward, the magnetic head unit 125 is rotated downward, and the magnetic head 127 is moved to a position in contact with or close to the magneto-optical disc 121 housed in the disc cartridge held by the holder 123.
On the base 122 on which the holder 123 holding the disc cartridge inserted therein is rotatably supported, a lift control plate 137 is supported to be movable in the back-and-forth direction, that is, forward in the direction of an arrow Y and backward in the direction of an arrow Z in FIG. 4. A rack 138 is formed on the lift control plate 137. The rack 138 is moved and operated in the back-and-forth direction via a connection gear mechanism 142 rotated by a driving motor 141. A connection hole 143 is formed at the rear end portion of the lift control plate 137. In the connection hole 143, a connection piece 144 provided at the other end of the head lift lever 135 is inserted.
If the lift control plate 137 moves forward in the direction of the arrow Y in FIG. 4, the head lift lever 135 rotates counterclockwise in FIG. 4. If the lift control plate 137 moves backward in the direction of the arrow Z in FIG. 4, the head lift lever 135 rotates clockwise in FIG. 4.
The magneto-optical disc recording/reproducing device in the state of FIG. 4 is in a recordable state for recording information signals onto the magneto-optical disc 121 as described above. The lift control plate 137 is moved rearward in the direction of the arrow Z in FIG. 4 and the head lift lever 135 is rotated clockwise in FIG. 4, so that the magnetic head 127 is located in the lowest state with respect to the holder 123. In this state, the magnetic head 127 is in contact with the magneto-optical disc 121.
On completion of recording of information signals onto the magneto-optical disc 121, the lift control plate 137 is moved forward in the direction of the arrow Y in FIG. 4 and the head lift lever 135 is rotated counterclockwise in FIG. 4. The cam piece 136 is moved rearward and the driven piece 131 of the head shift plate 130 is located on the rising portion of the cam piece 136. The head shift plate 130 is rotated upward and the support arm 128 is lifted up to rotate upward. As a result, the magnetic head 127 moves away from the magneto-optical disc 121.
In the magneto-optical disc recording/reproducing device shown in FIG. 4, since the head lift lever 135 is provided between the lift control plate 137 and the head shift plate 130 in order to rotate the head shift plate 130, a large number of components and connection parts are required. Therefore, it is difficult to assemble the device and realize the position accuracy of the connection parts. Moreover, the magneto-optical disc recording/reproducing device has a poor power transmission efficiency and lacks reliability. In addition, it is necessary to arrange the members for power transmission over a long distance like the lift control plate 137 extending in the back-and-forth direction over the base 122, the connection piece 144 of the head lift lever 135 extending in the up-and-down direction at one lateral portion, and the head lift lever 135 extending in the right-and-left direction on the upper side of the holder 123. Therefore, these members occupy a large area on the base 122, making it difficult to arrange other members.
Thus, it may be considered to provide a cam member moving in the back-and-forth direction on the lateral side of the base 122 and to drive a cam follower protruding toward the lateral side from the head lift lever 135 by using the cam member so as to raise and lower the head lift lever 135 and hence the magnetic head 127. In the case where such a structure is employed, when the holder 123 is moved to a disc cartridge unloading position above the base 122, the cam follower of the head lift lever 135 is moved away from the cam member provided on the base 122. Therefore, the magnetic head 127 is lowered and there is a risk that the magnetic head 127 may be damaged by insertion and ejection of the disc cartridge with respect to the holder 123.
In the cartridge body of the disc cartridge housing the magneto-optical disc therein, a recording/reproduction aperture is provided for exposing a part of the magneto-optical disc to the outside from the innermost circle to the outermost circle. This aperture is normally closed by a shutter member movably provided on the cartridge body. The shutter member is moved to a position for opening the aperture when the disc cartridge is inserted to a predetermined position in the holder. A shutter opening member for moving the shutter member to release the aperture provided in the cartridge body is formed by cutting, raising and bending a part of the holder 123.
Since the holder in which the disc cartridge is inserted and held is normally formed by bending and processing a thin metal plate, an edge is formed on a peripheral edge portion of the shutter opening member formed by cutting, raising and bending a part of the holder. As the disc cartridge is normally inserted into and ejected from the holder by an operator""s hand, the disc cartridge is inserted at various angles into the holder. Therefore, depending on the direction of insertion of the disc cartridge into the holder, the inner surface of the groove which the shutter opening member provided on the disc cartridge enters may be shaven off by the edge generated on the peripheral edge portion of the shutter opening member.
In the recording/reproducing device using a magneto-optical disc as a recording medium, when the recording operation mode is selected and at least recording of information signals onto the magneto-optical disc is being carried out, it is necessary to prohibit the operation of ejecting the disc cartridge and the operation of releasing a cover body having a disc cartridge holding portion for opening and closing the device body.
Specifically, the recording/reproducing device using a magneto-optical disc as a recording medium is constituted so as to end the recording operation after recording all of desired information signals and reference information called TOC (table of contents) onto the disc. In the case of reproducing information signals recorded on the magneto-optical disc, the recording/reproducing device finds out TOC information and carries out reproduction of the information signals recorded on the basis of the TOC information. Therefore, if the TOC information is not recorded when recording the information signals, reproduction of the information recorded on the magneto-optical disc cannot be carried out. Thus, in the magneto-optical disc recording/reproducing device, when the operator presses a stop button at the end of recording, recording of information signals is stopped and then the operation of writing TOC information is carried out.
In the magneto-optical disc recording/reproducing device thus constituted, when the recording operation mode is selected and at least recording of information signals onto the magneto-optical disc is being carried out, if the operation of ejecting the disc cartridge or the operation of releasing the cover body for opening and closing the device body is carried out to cause the driven portion to fall into a stopped state, the recording operation is interrupted before the stop button is pressed. Since TOC information is not written, the information that is recorded until then cannot be reproduced.
To solve such a problem, in the magneto-optical disc recording/reproducing device, there is provided a mechanism for prohibiting the operation of ejecting the disc cartridge and the operation of releasing the cover body for opening and closing the device body when at least recording of information signals onto the magneto-optical disc is being carried out.
As such a mechanism for prohibiting the operation of ejecting the disc cartridge and the operation of releasing the cover body for opening and closing the device body, a mechanism as shown in FIGS. 5A, 5B and 5C is used.
In the mechanism shown in FIGS. 5A to 5C, in addition to a lock lever 151 which moves between a locking position for locking at a closing position the cover body for opening/closing the device body and an unlocking position for canceling the locking of the cover body at the closing position, there is provided regulating means 152 which moves between a regulating position for preventing the lock lever 151 from moving to the unlocking position and a non-regulating position for permitting the lock lever 151 to move to the unlocking position, as shown in FIG. 5A. At the time of reproduction or stop, the regulating means 152 is located at the non-regulating position shown in FIG. 5B, thus permitting the lock lever 151 to move to the unlocking position shown in FIG. 5B. At the time of recording, the regulating means 152 is located at the regulating position shown in FIG. 5C, thus preventing the lock lever 151 from moving to the unlocking position.
Meanwhile, in the mechanism shown in FIGS. 5A to 5C, when the operator erroneously operates to move the lock lever 151 to the unlocking position at the time of recording, a part of the lock lever 151 is engaged with the regulating means 152 to prevent movement to the unlocking position. The operator experiences a strong shock-like feeling and an uncomfortable touch. Also, since an operating section 153 integral with the lock lever 151 which is operated by the operator does not move, the operator may misunderstand the situation and try to move the operating section 153 forcibly, thus breaking the operating section 153 or the lock lever 151.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new recording and/or reproducing device which enables further miniaturization of a recording/reproducing device using a magneto-optical disc as a recording medium.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a recording and/or reproducing device which enabling further miniaturization of the device itself by realizing efficient use of the space without causing any interference of the ejection lever with the other members even when the ejection lever is arranged on the side where the optical pickup is arranged.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a recording and/or reproducing device which enables realization of simplification of the mechanism and realization of protection of the magnetic head.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a recording and/or reproducing device which enables prevention of damage to the disc cartridge by using the shutter opening member.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a recording and/or reproducing device which enables secure prevention of damage due to a forcible operation, without generating any uncomfortable feeling to the operator even if the operator carries out the unlocking operation when unlocking of the cover body for opening/closing the device body is prohibited.
In order to achieve the above-described objects, a magneto-optical disc recording/reproducing device according to the present invention comprises: a holder rotatably provided on a base for holding a magneto-optical disc inserted therein and for moving between a disc unloading position and a disc loading position; a turntable provided on the base for rotationally driving the magneto-optical disc held and moved to the disc loading position by the holder; an optical pickup movably provided on the base for casting a light beam onto a signal recording surface of the rotationally driven magneto-optical disc; a magnetic head arranged to face the optical pickup on the opposite sides of the magneto-optical disc and movable between a recording position in contact with or close to the magneto-optical disc and a non-recording position away from the magneto-optical disc; a connection member for connecting the optical pickup and the magnetic head; and an ejection lever rotatably provided on the base and biased into a direction of pressuring and ejecting, by a pressuring portion, the magneto-optical disc held by the holder. The ejection lever is arranged on the periphery of the optical pickup. A main portion of the ejection lever is provided along the base surface and the locus of rotation of the ejection lever and the locus of movement of the connection member are different from each other.
Also, a magneto-optical disc recording/reproducing device according to the present invention comprises: a holder rotatably provided on a base for holding a magneto-optical disc inserted therein and for moving between a disc unloading position and a disc loading position; a turntable provided on the base for rotationally driving the magneto-optical disc held and moved to the disc loading position by the holder; an optical pickup movably provided on the base for casting a light beam onto a signal recording surface of the rotationally driven magneto-optical disc; a head moving member supported by the optical pickup and arranged to face the optical pickup on the opposite sides of the magneto-optical disc for pressuring a magnetic head to move between a recording position in contact with or close to the magneto-optical disc and a non-recording position away from the magneto-optical disc; and biasing means for biasing the head moving member into a direction of moving away from the magneto-optical disc.
The magneto-optical disc recording/reproducing device according to the present invention further comprises a shutter opening mechanism having a tongue-like shutter opening member which is engaged with a shutter member for opening/closing an aperture for recording/reproduction provided in the cartridge in accordance with insertion of a storage medium cartridge having a storage medium housed in the cartridge to a predetermined position and thus pressures the shutter member into all opening direction, the shutter opening mechanism being provided in such a manner that a protruding portion having a curved surface protrudes from at least one of major surfaces of the shutter opening member.
The magneto-optical disc recording/reproducing device according to the present invention further comprises a cover body lock mechanism which comprises: a lock lever for moving between a locking position for locking at a closing position a cover body for opening/closing the device body and an unlocking position for canceling the locking of the cover body; a regulating member for moving between a regulating position for regulating movement of the lock lever to the unlocking position and a non-regulating position for permitting movement of the lock lever to the unlocking position; first biasing means for biasing the lock lever toward the locking position; and second biasing means for connecting the lock lever and an operating section with each other and biasing the lock lever into the same direction as the direction toward the locking position, the second biasing means having a greater biasing force than the first biasing means.
Other objects and specific advantages of the present invention will be further clarified from the description of the following embodiment.